1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a habitation or laboratory module capable of being used in space flight. In particular, this invention relates to such a module that is lightweight, collapsible and compact prior to space flight, and is capable of being subsequently enlarged to provide an adequately large volume for human habitation, laboratory work, and space flight.
In general, modules for use in space can either be assembled on earth and transported into orbit or can be assembled in orbit with their individual parts being transported from earth. Each method of assembly has advantages and drawbacks.
If a module is to be assembled on earth and thereafter transported into orbit, then the overall weight and size of the module become limiting factors. The module may be launched and transported from earth into orbit in an existing launch vehicle, in which case the item must come within the weight and size parameters of the existing launch vehicle, or the module may be launched and transported from earth into orbit in a specially designed launch vehicle, in which case a substantial amount of time, money, and manpower is required to design, build, and test the new launch vehicle.
Pre-assembled modules, however, do provide certain advantages. For instance, all of the components and system interfaces of a pre-assembled module may be tested, calibrated, and repaired on the earth surface where replacement parts and technical expertise are readily available. In addition, a pre-assembled module can be utilized almost immediately once in orbit without having to wait for assembly or testing time.
If the space module is to be assembled in orbit, then the number of parts and the method of assembly of the module must be carefully considered. Because assembly in orbit typically requires extravehicular activity (space walks), the assembly of parts in orbit is difficult and highly dangerous for astronauts. Minimizing the number of parts to be assembled as well as the number and extent of astronaut space walks necessary for complete assembly is thus highly desirable.
Like pre-assembled modules, orbit-assembled modules also provide advantages. For example, the size and weight of an orbit-assembled module is theoretically unlimited, thereby providing designers with a greater range of design parameters and possibilities. In addition, the greater volumetric capacity that is possible in an orbit-assembled module provides a more comfortable living area to the astronauts and allows for a broader range of experiments to be conducted within the module.
It would thus be advantageous over the prior art to provide a space module that combines the advantages offered by, and limits some of the drawbacks inherent in, both pre-assembled and orbit-assembled modules.
2. Related Art
Space modules are generally known to the prior art. Illustrative of such modules are U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,725 issued to Berglund on Feb. 16, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,219 issued to Schnitzer on Aug. 11, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,797 issued to Minovitch on Mar. 15, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,108 issued to Bull on Dec. 20, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,599 issued to Swann, Jr. on May 2, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,138 issued to Culbertson et al. on Sep. 27, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,851 issued to Sallee on Jul. 4, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,013 issued to Velke on Dec. 3, 1996.
Although most of the listed patents include ingenious structures to be utilized in the outer space environment and some even include expandable components, none of the inventions disclosed in such patents include a structure that is compact during the launch stage and can thereafter be inflated to provide a fully habitable space in the deployed stage.